


#nomin: the pure couple we deserve

by bastanubis29



Series: #Nomin: The pure couple we deserve [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaker AU, Nomin is PURE, i love my kids
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastanubis29/pseuds/bastanubis29
Summary: vietnamese translation of my work by @411_chan on twitter. Thanks to her for doing this for me!





	1. Chocolate nóng lúc 11 giờ đêm

**Author's Note:**

> Bias của Jaemin trong NCT là Jeno. Còn bias của Jeno trong quán cà phê là Jaemin. Họ có một đêm để không phải lo lắng về những hậu quả trước khi thế giới thực đe dọa họ với ánh bình minh.

Đây là điều bạn cần biết khi bạn đang rơi vào lưới tình với một idol : cơ hội để gặp được người đó là cực thấp đến không thể gặp được, và thậm chí nó còn xuống âm luôn nếu xem xét kĩ sự thật là bạn muốn ở bên người đó mà người đó chắc chắn lại không. Và đấy là chuyện mà Jaemin đang nghĩ đến khi cậu lau bàn vào giờ đóng cửa, mắt dõi theo chiếc tivi ( hiện giờ đang chiếu một chương trình thực tế nào đó mà NCT mới tham gia gần đây) còn tai thì nghe album mới nhất đang phát ra từ tai nghe.

Cậu biết là cơ hội của cậu rất thấp, nhưng cậu lại không thể bỏ Lee Jeno ra khỏi đầu mình được, dù có cố gắng thế nào đi chăng nữa.

Chỉ riêng việc xu hướng tình dục thôi là đã quá khó để kiểm soát rồi; chuyện cậu nhận ra rằng cậu thích con trai hơn con gái không hẳn là điều cho phép trong gia đình cậu, mặc dù ba mẹ cậu quả quyết rằng họ ổn với chuyện này.

(Cậu biết chắc là họ nghĩ chuyện này chỉ là tạm thời thôi, và cậu không thích điều này tí nào. Nhưng thôi kệ, cậu vẫn sẽ tiếp tục sống.)

Và Lee Jeno là một người nổi tiếng. Người chỉ thích hợp cho những lúc mơ mộng vào ban ngày, chứ không phải là những chàng trai mà cậu hẹn hò bình thường. Jaemin không chịu được. Cậu có mẫu người lí tưởng, và mẫu người đó là Jeno.

(Donghyuck – bạn cậu – khuyên rằng cậu nên bỏ qua chuyện này đi, nhưng làm sao có thể bỏ được một con người được sinh ra để trở nên hoàn hảo như vậy?)

Và chắc đó là lí do mà cậu không thể hẹn hò. Cậu quá thích một người và cậu sẽ chẳng bao giờ cho người khác có cơ hội tiếp cận mình.

Một điều khác về việc yêu một idol : bạn phải chia sẻ họ với hàng trăm fans khác đều có cùng cơ hội như bạn, nếu không thì khá hơn xíu.

Trời ơi, Jaemin còn không biết Jeno có thích con trai hay không cơ.

Hình ảnh của Jeno là được tạo dựng nên. Jaemin biết chứ, và cậu vẫn yêu anh, dù rằng anh có thể sẽ hoàn toàn là một con người khác với lúc xuất hiện.

Jaemin vẫn yêu Jeno, không phải vì vẻ đẹp của anh ( dù đúng là thế, vì sao lại không yêu cái sự đẹp đẽ đó chứ?) mà bởi sự ân cần chân thành của anh giành cho các fans. Thế nên, tính rộng rộng ra xíu, ảnh có quan tâm cậu đó chứ.

Dù cả hai người đều sống ở Seoul, một thành phố đầy ắp người, nhưng Jaemin vẫn chưa có thời gian để cua chàng trai nổi tiếng ấy.

(Cậu có đó, nhưng mà, cậu giành thời gian để 'stalk' chàng trai ấy trên twitter lúc trong lớp mất tiêu òi.)

* * *

Quán cà phê là một sự giải thoát. Mặc lên mình chiếc tạp dề, tâm trí đầy ắp những đơn order cà phê, và không nghĩ đến Jeno trong vài giờ. Lâu lâu chụp thêm vài tấm ảnh nghệ nghệ cho Instagram nếu như cậu cảm thấy mình đang deep.

Đôi lúc cũng có mấy idol ghé của quán, nhưng mà, lâu lâu hoy. Có lần Minho bước vào, gọi một li Americano nhưng lại nhanh chóng rời đi trước khi kịp lấy li nước vì tiếng hú hét của các fangirl. Jaemin chưa bao giờ gặp mấy trường hợp này cả, mà chỉ nghe kể lại từ Johnny, chàng barista ( thợ pha cà phê) là bạn bè với các thành viên của EXO vì một vài điều kì diệu bé nhỏ nào đó.

(Họ cũng là con người mà Jaemin." Johnny sẽ nhắc cậu mỗi ngày khi cậu nhìn hình của Jeno quá lâu trên điện thoại. "Họ đều khác xa với sự hoàn hảo.")

* * *

 

Lúc đóng cửa là thời gian yêu thích nhất của Jaemin. Thật dễ dàng để đeo tai nghe và nghe nhạc trong khi dọn quán, dù gì thì ít người cần cà phê vào lúc tối muộn thế này.

Nhưng, chiếc chuông treo ngay cửa bỗng reo lên, khiến cậu giật mình khỏi nếp sống thường ngày. Nhét vội tai nghe vào túi tạp dề, vòng qua quầy hàng để đứng sau quầy nhận đơn.

Đeo khẩu trang và nón lưỡi trai gần như là dấu hiệu của một người nổi tiếng, nhưng Jaemin, trung thực mà nói, quá mệt mỏi để quan tâm đến việc này.

"Chào mừng quý khách đến quán cà phê The Vision. Tôi có thể giúp gì được ạ?" cậu nhỏ giọng hỏi, có hút kiệt sức vì mọt ngày làm việc dài.

"Chỉ một li chocolate nóng thôi. Mang đi, nhé?" Không, không thể nào, Jaemin có thể nhận ra giọng nói này ở bất cứ đâu, ở mọi nơi trong dài ngân hà. Cậu giành thời gian cho việc nghe giọng nói này còn nhiều hơn việc làm bài tập.

Nhưng, không có gì quan trọng hơn sự chuyên nghiệp. "Tất nhiên. Bạn có thể nói cho tôi tên của bạn được không?"

" Này anh bạn, chả có ai khác ở đây cả."

"Tôi biết chứ, nhưng nó là phép lịch sự tối thiểu. Nó hơi ngốc một xíu nhưng mà tôi vẫn phải hỏi thôi."

"Tôi nói một cái tên bất kì nào cũng được sao?"

"Cứ tự nhiên."

"Vậy thì, Lee đi. Chỉ Lee thôi."

" Được rồi. Nó sẽ xong sau vài phút nữa. Hãy tự nhiên chọn chỗ ngồi nhé."

Lee Jeno rất giỏi trong hai thứ : nhảy nhót và trốn khỏi trụ sở SM. Anh còn giỏi nhiều thứ nữa cơ, nhưng anh tự hào nhất vẫn là hai việc đó.

Anh không tự hào về việc phá hỏng kế hoạch ăn kiêng, vì anh rất tôn trọng huấn luyện viên của anh và muốn khiến người ấy tự hào. Nhưng anh  _ cần _  chocolate nóng, và anh quyết định lẻn ra và mua nó.

Và anh cũng chả tự hào mấy khi anh bị sững người trước vẻ đẹp thiên thần của cậu barista, nhưng anh không thể kiềm chế được. Trời đã khuya, anh rất mệt, và anh đã che giấu xu hướng tình dục của mình quá lâu rồi.

Mặt khác, cậu trai này chắc chả biết anh là ai đâu, nên nó sẽ ổn thôi.

Cậu trai này thật đẹp, và anh giờ đang khát khao để cảm nhận được chút yêu thương nào đó.

* * *

" Cậu Lee?" Jaemin gọi vọng vào quán cà phê vắng, xác định ngay được vị trí của người khách kia.

"Cám ơn cậu", chàng trai kia thì thầm đáp lại, lấy chiếc li từ tay Jaemin, những ngón tay cọ qua nhau như mấy bộ phim truyền hình lúc tám giờ tối.

Jaemin ( theo ý kiến của bản thân ) là người khá bình tĩnh so với đám bạn mình, nhưng cậu thề rằng có một dòng điện chạy dọc xương sống cậu khi tay hai người chạm nhau.

Jaemin vội quay đi, lập tức quay trở lại công việc của mình, đôi tai lắng nghe tiếng chuông cửa báo hiệu rằng Lee Jeno rời đi.

Nhưng, không có tiếng chuông nào reo lên, Và khi Jaemin quay người lại, Jeno đang ngồi yên vị tại bàn, thưởng thức li nước và... ngắm mông Jaemin?

_ Quào _ , Jaemin kinh ngạc,  _ phải chăng đó là câu trả lời cho việc anh ấy có thích con trai hay không nhỉ. _

" Có việc gì tôi có thể giúp quý khách nữa không? Chúng tôi sẽ đóng cửa trong vòng năm phút nữa." Jaemin tự hào vì giọng nói mình không bị run và cậu trông cực kì chuyên nghiệp.

"Có lẽ là có đấy," Jeno đáp, nhìn vào nắp chiếc li như thể nó chứa đựng câu trả lời của câu hỏi khó nhất của cuộc đời này. "Tôi muốn tìm một chỗ để trốn. Chỉ tối nay thôi. Nhưng tôi lại không muốn ở một mình."

Jaemin sững người, đôi mắt khóa chặt trên người chàng trai kia.

"Cậu có muốn đi với tôi không?"

* * *

Jeno không biết có thế lực nào khiến anh hỏi câu đó.

* * *

 

Jaemin không biết ma lực gì khiến cậu trả lời có.

* * *

 

Jeno đứng chờ Jaemin khóa cửa, ném chiếc li rỗng vào thùng rác đằng trước và quay người lại thì bắt gặp cậu con trai kia đang nhìn anh đầy mong đợi.

"Vậy, chúng ta đi đâu đây?"

"Tôi không biết" Jeno trả lời, nhận ra đây là lần đầu tiên anh không có kế hoạch gì cả.

"Tôi có thể gọi anh theo một cái tên khác được không? Lee nghe có vẻ trang trọng quá."

Jeno nhìn xuống đất, tự đấu tranh tư tưởng anh có thể tin được người con trai này khi cậu ấy biết được tên anh không.

"Tôi tên là Jaemin, nếu nó có giúp được gì cho anh."

"Jaemin," tên gọi ấy lướt qua đầu lưỡi anh. Đáng lẽ anh phải nhận ra rằng một con người xinh đẹp sẽ có một cái tên hoàn hảo đi kèm chứ.

"Đúng vậy. Không có gì đặc biệt, nhưng đó là tên tôi. Cậy tên anh là gì?"

"Jeno. Tôi là Jeno."

"Vậy thì, Jeno," Jaemin nói, khoác lấy tay người kia, " chúng ta sẽ đi thám hiểm đấy. Nhưng đi đâu vậy?"

"Tôi không biết,. Tôi không đi ra ngoài nhiều lắm."

"Vậy, tôi nghĩ rằng tôi sẽ là người dẫn đường đêm nay. Chúng ta đi thôi!"

Năng lượng tràn trề Jaemin như có thể lây lan trong không khí, và Jeno nghĩ anh đã hồi phục chút sức sống của bản thân.

Hai người họ đến tiệm kem mở suốt 24 giờ, cùng chờ xe bus với mọi người và tìm thấy một khu chợ đông đúc người dù trời đã tối khuya và tiết trời lạnh giá.

Jeno không quá để tâm đến việc bị bắt gặp, tiếng rung của chiếc điện thoại kém quan trọng hơn khi so sánh với người con trai đang cầm tay anh và kéo anh đi khắp Seoul.

Anh tự hỏi nếu như các thành viên trong nhóm sẽ nhận ra anh không; anh không nghĩ rằng tháng này mình cười nhiều đến vậy, một nụ cười thật sự kéo lên tận phía mắt và làm một thứ gì đó trong dậy sóng tận trong lồng ngực của Jaemin.

Nụ cười ấy còn ẩn chứa điều gì khác.

Điều gì đó khiến cậu ước rằng mình có thể khiến lồng ngực của chàng trai kia dao động.

* * *

Họ ngồi cuộn tròn trên thảm cỏ ở công viên thành phố, ngắm nhìn vài vì sao ít ỏi mà hai người có thể thấy.

Không sai khi nói hai người đang ôm ấp nhau, nhưng nói vậy thì cũng không hoàn toàn chính xác.

Mặt trời đang lười biếng tỉnh dậy ở đằng đông, và Jeno kiểm tra lại điện thoại lần đầu tiên sau sáu giờ "bỏ trốn".

Màn hình tràn ngập những tin nhắn và cuộc gọi từ các thành viên, và khi anh vừa đặt nó xuống thì màn hình lại sáng lên.

"Xin chào?"

_ "Jeno. Tụi anh đã rất lo lắng đấy. Em đã ở chỗ khỉ gió nào vậy?" _

"Em chỉ đi ra ngoài thôi. Suy nghĩ vẩn vơ ấy mà."

Tay của Jaemin vẫn đặt trên lưng Jeno, và Jeno liếc Jaemin trước khi tiếp tục cuộc gọi.

_ "Em không thể cứ biến mất như vậy được. Em biết là SM sẽ quy hết trách nhiệm lên bọn anh mà." _

"Em biết mà anh Taeyong. Nhưng em cảm thấy ngột ngạt khi ở trong kí túc xá."

_ "Mọi người đã rất mạo hiểm với chúng ta rồi, chúng ta không thể làm khó họ nữa." _

"Em chỉ muốn được tự do."

" _ Em biết là em đang làm gì mà. Miễn là em về trước khi bọn anh đi, anh với mấy đứa khác sẽ bao che cho em." _

"Em biết rồi, cảm ơn anh."

Jeno cúp máy, sự tội lỗi dâng trào trong bụng và buốt đến tận những đầu ngón chân.

"Anh phải đi." Jaemin nói như thể nó là một lời tuyên bố, không phải một câu hỏi.

"Tôi không muốn đi."

"Anh có bổn phận của anh." tông giọng cậu cùng câu nói chốt lại mọi việc khiến trái tim Jeno thắt lại. "Sẽ tốt hơn nếu anh đi ngay bây giờ."

"Tốt hơn cho ai chứ?"

"Cho hai chúng ta. Không thể nào chúng ta có thể ở bên nhau, Jeno à. Bây giờ là lúc em sẽ biến mất như các fans khác."

Hai người đứng sững lại với sự bế tắc, dù chả ai muốn rời đi cả, nhưng họ biết điều này phải diễn ra. Hai người họ đều phải đi.

"Jaemin" Anh nghẹn lại bởi từ ngữ đẹp đẽ ấy, cái tên xinh đẹp ấy.

"Anh cần một sự trốn thoát. Em hiểu mà. Em là sự sao lãng hoàn hảo. Nhưng giờ là lúc anh phải đi. Trước khi cả hai ta làm điều gì đó khiến cả hai phải hối hận."

"Anh không nghĩ là mình sẽ hối hận." Jeno thì thầm, ước gì anh có thể quay lại thời gian, chỉ vài phút trước thôi, khi anh ôm lấy Jaemin trong vòng tay mình và vờ như ánh mặt trời ấy sẽ không bao giờ ló dạng.

"Mặt trời đã lên rồi, Jeno. Đến lúc em phải trở về với cát bụi rồi."

Jaemin quay đi, biết rằng nếu như cứu anh, cậu sẽ đi quá giới hạn của mình. Cậu đã ở trong cuộc sống của Jeno quá lâu rồi. Cậu lẽ ra chỉ là một đốm đỏ trên radar mà thôi.

Nhưng Jeno bắt lấy cổ tay cậu, và khi quay người lại, chỉ một giây thoáng qua, cậu thấy sự buồn bã ẩn sâu trong mắt anh.

Và cậu không thể chịu đựng được điều đó. Cậu bước lại gần anh, đặt lên môi anh một nụ hôn nhẹ trước khi chạy đi và biến mất dưới ánh ban mai.

* * *

 

Jeno dành thêm vài buổi tối lượn lờ ở quán cà phê, vờ như không biết Jaemin đang bơ anh. Người duy nhất tiếp cận anh là bạn của Jaemin, Donghyuck, người luôn luôn lịch sự nhắc anh ' hãy rời đi trước khi anh làm mọi chuyện tệ hơn.'

Jeno không ngủ được, và nó bắt đầu ảnh hưởng đến cả nhóm. Trước kia, khi anh trốn ra ngoài nghĩa là anh còn chút hi vọng, nhưng giờ đây anh chìm trong vô vọng, nhìn trân trân vào khoảng không khi mọi lúc và gục khóc khi tâm trạng rất tệ.

Việc này khiến mấy thành viên khác trong nhóm cảm thấy kì lạ vì anh chỉ mới quen cậu trai ấy một buổi tối thôi và họ không thể hiểu nổi chuyện này đã ảnh hưởng đến Jeno như thế nào.

Chỉ sáu ngày sau khi vụ việc xảy ra, Mark đã xuống đến tận quán cà phê, sẵn sàng để cho thằng nhóc Jaemin này một trận. Nhưng anh đã bị mất tập trung, không phải bởi Jaemin, mà là Donghyuck.

Mark chưa bao giờ gặp khủng hoảng về xu hướng tình dục (sexuality crisis) hết. Anh chắc chắn rằng mình thích phụ nữ, nhưng có điều gì đó ở Donghyuck khiến anh muốn suy nghĩ lại.

Đó là trước khi Donghyuck liên tục đánh vào đầu anh với cái menu cơ.

"Cái gì vậy anh bạn!"

"Một thằng trong nhóm anh khiến bạn tôi bị suy sụp tình cảm rồi đấy. Và tôi thậm chí còn không thể mắng cậu ấy vì cậu ấy nhìn như lúc con chó của cậu ấy mới chết vậy. Anh là sự lựa chọn tiếp theo tốt nhất của tôi đấy!" Cứ dứt mỗi một câu là một cú đánh thẳng vào sau đầu của Mark.

"Vậy thì, thằng bạn của cậu biến thành viên trong nhóm tôi thành một vỏ ốc đấy, tôi nghĩ là tôi cũng xứng đáng cầm cái menu đó trong vài giây đấy!"

"Jaemin khóc đến mức thiếp đi vào mỗi tối nhé!"

"Còn Jeno thì không đêm nào ngủ được!"

"Trời ơi, hai người họ là một mớ lộn xộn, phải không?"

"Yeah."

"Jaemin hình như có một xíu tính cách thích tự ngược bản thân bởi chuyện này thiệt là nực cười mà. Tôi đã phải làm thay ca của cậu ấy cả một tuần rồi."

"Jeno thì cứ ngồi xung quanh thôi."

"Vậy thì, Mr. Idol, chúng ta giải quyết chuyện này như thế nào đây?"

"Tôi không biết nữa. Bắt hai người đó nói chuyện với nhau?"

"Đấy, chúng ta có hướng đi rồi. Đây này, chúng ta sẽ làm như thế này..."

* * *

Jaemin đã quay lại làm việc rồi. Cậu không muốn làm, nhưng Donghyuck bị bệnh và không ai có thể làm thay ca của cậu ấy, thê nên cậu phải đi thế.

Chủ sau khi đến giờ đóng cửa, cậu mới nhận ra không có ai hỏi cậu đã ở đâu. Không ai màng thắc mắc đến đôi mắt sưng húp của cậu, hay sự sưng sưng của đôi gò má.

"Xin lỗi?" một giọng nói đánh thức cậu khỏi sự mơ màng của bản thân, và cậu quay người lại quầy thu ngân.

"Tôi có thể gọi một li chocolate nóng không?"

"Tên của người đặt?"

"Lee. Là Lee."

Đôi mắt Jaemin ngước lên, và trông kìa, đứng trước mặt cậu không ai khác ngoài Lee Jeno của NCT, và trông anh còn thảm hại hơn Jaemin nhiều.

"Ở đây hay mang đi?" Jaemin thì thầm.

"Ở đây. Em thấy đấy, anh cần một chỗ để trốn tối nay. Nhưng anh quá cô đơn và anh muốn có người để trò chuyện. Với lại, anh nhớ em."

Jaemin sụp xuống ngay tại quầy, tâm trí cậu càng nặng nề hơn cả tuần qua cộng lại.

Với đôi mắt sũng nước, Jaemin ngẩng đầu lên nhì thẳng vào Jeno. "Vì sao lại là em?"

"Anh cần chocolate nóng vào 11 giờ đêm. Và, thành thực mà nói, anh cần em."

"Em không là gì khi so sánh với anh cả."

"Nhưng em đã là tất cả đối với anh. Chúa ơi, Jaemin à, em thật xinh đẹp. Kể cả trong tình trạng này, em vẫn thật hấp dẫn."

Jeno rướn lại gần, hơi thở của hai người hòa lẫn vào nhau qua quầy thu ngân.

"Và anh rất muốn được hôn em. Anh có thể chứ?"

Jaemin chầm chậm gật đầu, niềm hi vọng trỗi dậy đâu đó trong tim cậu và khiến cậu thật khó thở, nhưng cậu không cần phải hi vọng nữa vì đôi môi của Jeno đã ở trên đôi môi cậu và nó là tất cả mọi thứ mà cậu cần.

Jeno rời đi, và Jaemin buông một tiếng nũng nịu tràn ngập thất vọng.

"Anh vẫn muốn một li chocolate nóng đấy.'

Đây là điều mà bạn nên biết khi yêu một idol : thật khó để gặp được họ. thật khó để có thể tìm thấy lúc cuộc sống của bạn và cuộc sống của họ đồng điệu với nhau để hai người có nhiều hơn mười phút để bên cạnh nhau.

Nhưng Jeno và Jaemin đã khiến chuyện đó thành hiện thực.

Dù gì thì họ luôn có chocolate nóng lúc 11 giờ đêm mà.

 


	2. Kẹt trong tủ khóa tận 30 phút

 

_ Mình chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng mọi chuyện sẽ trở nên như thế này _ , Jaemin thầm nghĩ, hoàn toàn không nao núng về việc mình đang bị kẹt trong tủ khóa. Cậu đã nghĩ rằng kế hoạch sẽ không trở thành như thế này.

Đập cánh tủ cũng vô dụng thôi, cậu đang kẹt ở trong dãy tủ của trường ngay hành lang của phòng nhạc và không có lớp nào học ở đó vào tiết này cả.

_ Lẽ ra mình không nên tin vào quyết định của Donghyuck, _  cậu trầm ngâm, vùi mặt vào balo và để má mình đặt lên đó.  _ Tất cả những việc này chỉ vì một lời mời đi prom. Mình đang làm gì với cuộc đời mình thế này. _

* * *

 

Jaemin có để ý đến Lee Jeno từ khi cậu vô tình bước vào phòng dành cho ban nhạc thay vì dàn nhạc vào ngày đầu tiên đến trường. Jaemin chơi đàn cello và cậu kéo hộp đựng đàn đằng sau mình, để rồi nhận ra mình đã đọc sai thời khóa biểu và làm ngày đầu tiên trở nên lộn xộn.

Một trong những người chơi kèn cor* đề nghị giúp đỡ cậu tìm một vị trí ( cậu là người mới và cậu không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra). Lee Jeno là người duy nhất đứng ra giúp cậu vào ngày hôm đó, và kể từ đấy cậu có crush người con trai lớn hơn ấy một chút.

*kèn cor : Kèn thợ săn, hay  **kèn săn** , là một loại có hình dạng cuốn vòng tròn

 

Thật đáng tiếc, ban nhạc và dàn nhạc lại cực kì ganh nhau. Chỉ có vài tình bạn sống sót qua sự chia cắt đấy, và Jaemin chỉ toàn chơi với đám bạn trong dàn nhạc. Đến tận cuối năm hai này, cậu và anh đã cách xa nhau đến mức hai người như đang ở hai tầng khí quyển khác nhau.

Nhưng cậu vẫn theo dõi, và cậu vẫn để ý đến anh. Jaemin đến tất cả những buổi trình diễn của ban nhạc, những trận bóng đá, và cả những buổi tập dợt cho buổi hòa nhạc giao hưởng sau giờ học chỉ để nhìn thấy Lee Jeno. Cậu chưa bao giờ nói chuyện với anh, nhưng cậu luôn ở đó.

* * *

Không hiểu sao, Donghyuck đã nghĩ ra cái ý tưởng tuyệt vời nhất của thế kỉ rằng Jaemin mời Jeno đi dự prom. Công bằng mà nói, đó cũng có thể là lỗi của Renjun khi lấy chuyện đó ra đùa và Chenle khi cứ giỡn giỡn nhắc đi nhắc lại, nhưng Donghyuck lại một mình một chiến tuyến với cái ý nghĩ nham hiểm đeo đuổi trong đầu :  _ biến điều đó thành sự thật _ .

Cậu trai ấy bắt đầu điều tra về mối quan hệ (không có thực) của Jaemin và Jeno ( dù chả cần thiết lắm), và kể từ đó cậu gặp được một học trưởng trong ban nhạc tên Mark, " người giao thiệp cả ban nhạc và dàn nhạc." Vì Donghyuck là người dẫn đầu xu hướng, nên cậu không muốn phá vỡ luật ngầm của dàn nhạc: "không tiếp xúc với mấy đứa trong ban nhạc." Dù thế, cậu vẫn cảm thấy bình thường và thuyết phục Jaemin phá vỡ cái luật ngầm đó.

Và công bằng nhất, đó là lỗi của Jaemin vì đồng ý chuyện đó, đó là lỗi của Jaemin vì không chạy ngay đi khi cậu có cơ hội, đó là lỗi của Jaemin vì cậu để Donghyuck và Chenle khóa trái cậu trong tủ của Jeno.

(Cậu vẫn không chắc làm sao mà họ có thể ăn ý đến vậy, và cậu cũng không muốn biết.)

Tiếng chuông reo lên báo hiệu kết thúc tiết học và kết thúc một ngày trên trường. Điều đó có nghĩa là Jeno sẽ đến tủ của anh. Điều đó có nghĩa rằng Jaemin phải bình tĩnh lại.

"Đừng hoảng sợ," Cậu thì thầm dưới hơi thở của mình, ước rằng mình không bị kẹt trong cái không gian chật hẹp này và quay lại với những bó hoa và tấm poster mời đi prom.

Cậu thậm chí còn không biết phải nói gì, chẳng lẽ nói 'bất ngờ chưa, xin lỗi vì em ở trong tủ của anh như một kẻ biến thái, anh có muốn đi prom với em không?'

Jaemin còn không biết Jeno có thích con trai hay không cơ! Đây lại là một trong những ý tưởng kinh khủng của Donghyuck, và cậu nên biết rằng mình không nên tin thằng nhóc chơi violin ấy.

Cậu có thể nghe thấy tiếng nói chuyện của học sinh vang vọng khắp hành lang, những tiếng bước chân tiến về phía cậu dần lớn hơn. Cánh tủ kế cậu được mở ra và cậu nghe thấy tiếng Jeno đang nói chuyện với bạn của anh ( Jaemin nghĩ tên cậu ấy là Jisung thì phải ) khi vừa vặn mật khẩu để mở tủ.

Trong một phút nào đó, Jaemin nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt mở to của Jeno, và cánh tủ nhanh chóng đóng sầm lại.

"Cậu ổn chứ anh bạn?" Jaemin nghe Jisung hỏi Jeno.

"À, tớ quên mất rằng tớ cần phải nói chuyện với thầy Lee vài thứ. Các cậu cứ đi trước đi, không cần chờ tớ đâu."

Những bước chân bước xa dần khỏi dãy tủ, rồi cánh tủ lại mở ra một lần nữa.

"Chào anh," Jaemin nói, cố gắng bước ra khỏi cái tủ.

Jeno nhẹ nhàng chìa tay ra, kéo Jaemin ra khỏi tủ.

"Xin lỗi anh vì em ở trong tủ anh như một kẻ biến thái vậy. Đó là một ý tưởng nghèo nàn bắt đầu từ một đứa bạn 'có ý tốt' của em."

"Tụi anh cũng có một thằng như vậy trong ban nhạc. Và vì sao em lại ở trong tủ của anh thế?"

"Anh thấy đấy, đó là một câu hỏi có giá trị. Và em đã rất hi vọng rằng mình sẽ đưa ra được câu trả lời cho anh trong nửa tiếng đồng hồ kẹt trong đấy, nhưng thú thật mà nói, em chả nghĩ ra gì cả."

Jeno nhướn mày, và Jaemin cho rằng đó là dâu hiệu để cậu tiếp tục câu chuyện.

"À thì, bạn em nói rằng mấy cử chỉ khoa trương bị đánh giá quá cao và khuyên em nên làm gì đó ' đáng nhớ và khác biệt'. em chỉ muốn làm chuyện này với vài đóa hoa và tấm poster , nhưng em lại không muốn từ chối Donghyuck, và rồi thảm họa này xảy ra và chúng ta đang có cuộc nói chuyện này đây."

Jeno chớp mắt nhìn Jaemin vài lần trước khi bật một tràng cười lớn.

"Em để Donghyuck kéo vào mọi chuyện này á? Anh biết là cậu nhóc ấy có tài thuyết phục người khác, nhưng đây thực sự quá mức tưởng tượng của anh. Chính xác thì điều gì đã khiến cậu ấy nghĩ đây là một ý tưởng tốt nhỉ?"

"Ừm, tụi em bàn chuyện về prom á, và rồi Donghyuck nảy ra cái ý trong đầu rằng em nên mời anh, và giờ thì chúng ta đang ở đây."

Tiếng cười của Jeno bỗng dừng lại một cách bất ngờ như lúc anh cười. "Em định mời anh đi prom sao?" anh nhỏ giọng hỏi.

"Em đang hỏi anh đấy, nếu anh thấy hứng thú."

Jaemin bỗng nhận ra mình vẫn đang cầm lấy tay anh và Jeno không rời mắt khỏi cậu.

"Jeno à, anh có muốn đi prom với em không?"

Jeno gật đầu, và bắt đầu cười tiếp.

"Có gì buồn cười chứ?"

"À, Mark và anh cũng có một cuộc nói chuyện tương tự như em với Donghyuck vậy. Và anh định sẽ hỏi em vào ngày mai đấy."


	3. Không lường trước

 

“Tụi bây có thể tém tém lại được hong dợ. Tao thấy cái meme ‘confident gay/ panicked gay’ nó náo loạn cái twitter mỗi khi chúng ta xuất hiện rồi đấy,” Donghyuck nói, vừa tắt máy quay vừa nói với đám 00 lines

“Tụi tao luôn luôn chơi lớn khi skinship mà,” Jaemin cãi lại. “Các fans cũng đã quen rồi. Họ sẽ không nghĩ quá đâu mà. Với lại mày với Mark còn nổi hơn tụi tao luôn đấy nhá.”

“Nhưng mà hai tụi bây dính lấy nhau suốt cả buổi live đấy. Tụi bây thiếu điều hét lên ‘tụi này đang quen nhau đó nha!’ thôi đó.”

“Oh, làm như mày không dính lấy Mark ở mọi nơi khi fans thấy hai người đi chung đấy.” Jaemin vạch trần. “ Mày cũng y chang tao thôi.”

“Nghe này, tao chỉ muốn nói rằng tụi bây nên cẩn thận hơn một chút thôi.”

“Mày bớt xía vào chuyện này đi. Tụi tao đang cố gắng hết sức Donghyuck à. Xin lỗi vì tao và Jeno không thể giả bộ ‘thẳng’ như Mark.”

“Tao cũng xin lỗi. Sẽ dễ thở hơn cho mày khi mày kiềm chế điều đó vì, mày đang ở dưới tầm radar của SM mà.”

Jaemin biết cậu và Jeno phải cẩn thận hơn. Cậu không cần Donghyuck lải nhải không ngừng về việc phải giữ gìn hình tượng với mình. Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là mấy lời cảnh cáo đó không nắm tay nhau nhảy thẳng ra cửa sổ mỗi khi Jeno nhìn cậu.

Bỏ qua chuyện cậu và Jeno ở trong mối quan hệ nửa vời này từ lâu lắm rồi và có khi giai đoạn tuần trăng mật của họ đã qua rồi.

Bỏ qua chuyện Taeyong và Mark luôn luôn nhắc hai người phải cẩn thận như thế nào.

Bỏ qua chuyện Lucas với Jungwoo giờ là cặp đôi lộ liễu nhất trong nhóm, và thật sự thì, Jeno và Jaemin có số lượng fan nhỏ đến mức SM chẳng thèm dí mũi nhắc thẳng về mối quan hệ của họ.”

Làm ơn, tiếp tục nhắc Jaemin rằng cậu phải giấu đi mối quan hệ này của hai người.

* * *

 

“ Giờ em sẽ giới thiệu trò chơi tiếp theo nhé.” Renjun reo lên, đọc tấm thẻ. “ Đó là thử thách ‘I love you’.”

Các thành viên khác hô lên những tiếng kêu đầy bất ngờ và phấn khích, và những cặp đôi trong phòng lén liếc nhau, không biết trò chơi này sẽ diễn ra như thế nào.

Thử thách ‘I love you’ bắt đầu, và Ji sung mở đầu cuộc chơi.

Gần như ngay lập tức, Jisung thua. Jaemin thành công ‘đá đít’ Lucas khỏi cuộc chơi, và rồi cậu nhận ra sai lầm của mình.

Jeno ngồi kế bên Lucas, và cậu không lường trước được rằng cậu sẽ nói cậu yêu Jeno trước cả thế giới. Nhưng cậu sẽ làm, cậu phải làm nếu như cậu không muốn SM lởn vởn trên đầu cậu như lũ chim kền kền.

Jeno vẫy tay trước mặt cậu trước khi nhìn thẳng vào mắt Jaemin.

Jaemin cảm thấy không thoải mái, che giấu sự lo lắng bằng một nụ cười ngượng ngạo khi cậu hỏi, một lần nữa, “ người nói có quyền được cười mà, đúng không?”

Ten trả lời có, và cậu quay lại đối mặt với Jeno.

“Không,” Jeno nói trước khi Jaemin thốt ra một lời và đm, nó đau vồn. Nó khiến cậu nhớ lại buổi tối hôm đó, cậu thổ lộ hết tâm tình của mình dành cho Jeno, với nỗi lo sợ bị từ chối và ghê tởm.

Rồi cậu quay về phía Ten, bắt đầu nói cho đến khi bị cắt ngang lần nữa. Cậu quay lại nhìn Jeno, cuối cùng nói ra câu từ đó. 

“I love you,” cậu nói, một tay lướt qua mặt Jeno, cách để cậu  _ nhận ra _ tình yêu của chàng trai kia là phần thưởng chính là một nụ cười thoáng qua trên môi Jeno.

Và như thế, Jeno bị loại khỏi trò chơi. Tâm trí của Jaemin bận tâm bởi cậu muốn tiếp tục chơi trò này, nhưng cậu lại ghét câu từ đáng lẽ ra phải là một sự riêng tư gì đó cho cậu và Jeno, giờ đây lại được mang ra để làm trò đùa với mục đích giải trí.

Ten đánh bại Jaemin, mất tập trung khiến cậu thua cuộc. Dưới bàn, tay của Lucas đang xoa xoa đầu gối Jaemin hòng xoa dịu cậu.

Lần đầu tiên trong bao nhiêu năm, Jeno và Jaemin tránh ánh mắt nhau, tránh những đụng chạm cơ thể, tránh cả những việc thu hút sự chú ý của hai người lên nhau.

Một lúc sau khi trò chơi kết thúc, Ten tiến lại gần Jaemin, hỏi rằng liệu cậu có ổn không.

Jaemin cười và gật đầu; đó là sự tự ti mà cậu phải tự vượt qua, không thành viên nào có thể giúp cậu được.

Cậu và Jeno tránh mặt nhau suốt buổi quay, chỉ tương tác với nhau khi thật sự cần thiết.

* * *

 

 

Đến tận cuối ngày, khi lớp trang điểm đã được tẩy đi, bộ pijama mặc trên người, và ánh đèn đã tắt thì hai người mới nói chuyện với nhau bằng tông giọng nhỏ qua những chiếc gối.

“Tớ xin lỗi,” Jeno thì thào, đôi tay lướt qua đám chăn gối để tìm Jaemin trong màn đêm.

“Vì chuyện gì chứ?” Jaemin hỏi, những ngón tay đan lại với ngón tay của Jeno dưới lớp chăn.

Giọng nói của Jeno cứ nghẹn nghẹn, và Jaemin biết anh đang vùi mặt mình vào đống gối. “Vì từ chối câu ‘I love you’ của cậu ban nãy. Nó thật kì là khi nghe cậu nói câu đó trước những người khác.” 

“Không sao đâu, tớ không để ý đâu.”

“Jaemin,” Jeno gào nhẹ, những ngón tay siết chặt hơn. “Tớ biết cậu có để ý. Sẽ không sao khi cậu để ý chuyện đó. Tớ muốn cậu bận tâm về nó.”

“Nhưng tớ ổn. Tớ không lường được cậu làm những điều đó, và- ”

“Tớ muốn làm điều đó,” Jeno cắt ngang. “Tớ muốn nắm tay cậu nơi công cộng, tớ muốn ôm lấy cậu, âu yếm cậu, và không chia sẽ cậu với ai khác. Tớ muốn mọi người biết cậu là của tớ, và tớ là của cậu. Nhưng tớ nghe Donghyuck và Taeyong đều nói với cậu về việc phải thu liễm lại, và tớ nhận ra nó sẽ tự nhiên hơn khi tớ lùi bước so với việc cậu lùi bước.”

“Tớ không lường được những điều này từ cậu đấy.” Giọng của Jaemin nhỏ dần.

“Jaemin, tớ yêu cậu. Tớ muốn cậu lường được điều nàu ở tớ.”

“Cậu yêu tớ?” giờ giọng nói chỉ còn lí nhí.

“Rất nhiều. Nó đủ để giết tớ để nói không khi chơi cái trò chơi ngu ngốc đấy.”

Họ rơi vào im lặng nhưng thoải mái, cả hai như được sưởi ấm với cảm giác lòng bàn tay của hai người cọ vào nhau.

“Jeno này?” Jaemin hỏi khi cả hai chuẩn bị chìm vào giấc ngủ.

“Hửm?”

“Tớ yêu cậu.”

“Tớ cũng yêu cậu.”

Jaemin thở sâu đầy thỏa mãn, vùi người vào người Jeno thêm chút nữa.


	4. Giây Phút Cuối Cùng Của năm 2

 

“Tao không tin là mày lại làm như vậy đấy,” Renjun cười lớn, ngửa hẳn cả đầu mình vào ghế dựa vào xe bus.

Jaemin dựa đầu vào cửa sổ của xe, mắt nhắm lại, hối hận về mọi thứ khiến cậu ở trong tình trạng này.

“Đó là ngày cuối rồi anh bạn. Tươi lên đi. Mày sẽ không gặp được thằng đó trong vòng hai tháng tròn đâu,” Donghyuck thêm vào, quay hẳn người để đối diện với hai đứa bạn. “Với lại, mày chắc chắn đã làm nhiều điều khác xấu hổ hơn nhiều.”

“Đúng vậy, nhưng chưa tới mức tệ như thế này. Donghyuck, đây là kết thúc rồi. Tao đã nghĩ rằng tao sẽ chết vì xấu hổ đây.”

“Jaemin, chỉ có một chỗ dành cho diva cho đám bọn mình thôi, và đó là chỗ của tao,” Donghyuck nói. “ Thế nên bình tĩnh lại đi.”

“Mày sẽ bình tĩnh nếu như mày hét ‘tớ thấy cậu thật dễ thương’ vào mặt chàng trai mà cậu crush gần cả một năm trời chứ?”

Renjun thở dài, “Nó nói đúng đấy Donghyuck.”

“Nhưng ít ra hôm nay là ngày cuối rồi?”

“Cậu ta có số của tao đó. Donghyuck ơi, tao tiêu rồi.”

* * *

 

Jeno ngồi trên chiếc xe bus khác, nhìn chằm chằm vào cửa sổ một cách vô định khi mọi người lướt qua.

“Chuyện đó vừa xảy ra sao?” Jeno kết lại, nhìn Chenle để xác nhận.

“Chuyện đó vừa xảy ra đó anh.”

“Và cậu ấy nói cậu ấy nghĩ anh dễ thương”

“Em nghĩ là cả lớp đều nghe thấy điều đó.”

“Na Jaemin nghĩ anh dễ thương.”

“Yep!”

“Na Jaemin. Là cái bạn Na Jaemin mang một chiếc nón thiếc đi học để tạo nét, và quyết định mang nó cả ngày hả.”

“Mà anh nghĩ chuyện đó thật đáng eo.”

“Bản nghĩ anh dễ thương.”

“Rõ ràng là vậy mà.”

Jisung quay về phía Chenle, nhướn cặp lông mày hòng tìm kiếm câu trả lời cho việc Jeno ngẩn ngơ.

“Na Jaemin hét vào mặt ảnh câu ‘tớ nghĩ cậu thật dễ thương’ trước khi tiếng chuông reo, và rồi ảnh có hơi shock.”

“Anh trai đội nón thiếc á hả?” Jisung hỏi, cố gắng nhớ lại khuôn mặt của cậu trai kia.

“Chính ảnh đó.” 

“Vậy thì, có vấn đề gì à? Anh cũng nghĩ ảnh đáng eo mà Jeno.”

Jeno dọng đầu mình vào cửa sổ gần một phút, sau đó quay lại hai đứa em. “Anh có.”

“Và giờ em hỏi lại nhé : Có vấn đề gì hả?”

“Giờ là mùa hè. Tụi anh sẽ không gặp nhau. Vì sao lại tỏ tình vào lúc này khi tình cảm sẽ phai đi khi hết tháng hè này chứ?”

“Uh, vì Jaemin có thể là điều tuyệt vời nhất, và anh sẽ hi sinh chuyện này vì cái gì chứ? Sự cô đơn và khóc thầm à?”

“Chenle, anh không cô đơn.”

“Phải không vậy?”

* * *

 

“Cứ nhắn cho bạn ấy đi.” Sau gần một tuần trời, Mark ngồi trên sàn trong phòng của Jaemin, hối thúc. “ Không thử sao biết.”

“Mark, em quý anh, nhưng anh làm ơn im lặng đi.”

“Anh chỉ nói vậy thôi. Có lẽ cậu ta đang chờ em nói điều gì khác đấy. Mời cậu ấy đi chơi đi.”

“Em sẽ mời cậu ấy nếu như anh mời Donghyuck đi chơi, điều mà chúng ta đều biết sẽ chả bao giờ xảy ra.”

“Không công bằng. anh cũng có lí do riêng chứ bộ.”

“À, đúng gòi. Lí do ‘tôi đã lỡ sa chân vào lưới tình với em ấy từ hồi lớp sáu, nhưng giờ tôi đã tốt nghiệp và chuẩn bị lên đại học, thế nên tôi sẽ không có cơ hội với ẻm đâu, thế nên vì sao phải lo?’ chứ gì.”

“Anh đi đây.”

“Anh có khi đã rời được bốn mươi lăm phút rồi đấy. Anh có thể khiến mối quan hệ đó thành hiện thực nếu anh cố gắng mà.”

“Vậy em cũng có thể.”

“Đúng vậy, nhưng ít ra anh biết, vì em có nói cho anh biết, rằng Donghyuck cũng thích anh. Còn tất cả những gì em biết là, Jeno còn không biết tên em.”

* * *

 

“Cứ nhắn cho cậu ấy đi. Đừng có ngồi thẫn thờ như một kẻ thất bại và nói với cậu trai này rằng em muốn có một nụ hôn lưỡi với cậu ấy.”

“Lucas, em thật sự hối hận khi mời anh qua đây và kể anh chuyện này.”

“Anh biết. Em nên hối hận đi. Nhưng nghiêm túc này anh bạn, em thích bạn ấy, và ít nhất bạn ấy nghĩ em dễ thương, mời nhóc đó đi chơi đi. Chuyện sai lầm gì có thể diễn ra chứ?”

“Có thể là mọi thứ đó anh.”

“Không. Sẽ không có chuyện gì cả. Em nghĩ anh với Jungwoo sẽ hạnh phúc như hiện giờ nếu như tụi anh không nhắn tin cho nhau à?”

“Đối với các anh thì khác mà. Mấy anh ít ra không phải đối diện với những lời khinh miệt.”

“Jeno, nếu chuyện này là về homophobia, thì anh hiểu. Nhưng nó thật sự đáng khi em không cảm thấy hạnh phúc đến cuối đời vì cái cộng đồng này không cảm thấy thoải mái về việc này sao?”

* * *

 

Jaemin dành cả tháng sáu chỉ để chơi Mario và lờ đi lời khuyên của Mark

Jeno dành cả tháng sáu để soạn những tin nhắn mà anh không bao giờ gửi.

 

Vào ngày bảy tháng bảy, điện thoại của Jaemin reo lên với một tin nhắn đến.

**Lee Jeno** :

Tớ cũng nghĩ cậu dễ thương.

  
  



	5. BẢY PHÚT ĐỂ CẢ VŨ TRỤ THỬ LÒNG TUI

[5] BẢY PHÚT ĐỂ CẢ VŨ TRỤ THỬ LÒNG TUI

**Unknown:**

_ Cậu là Na Jaemin? Bạn của Donghyuck đúng không? _

**Jaemin** :

_ Đúng rồi. Ai đang hỏi vậy? _

**Unknown:**

_ Tớ là Jeno. Bạn của Mark. _

**Jaemin** :

_ Oh, được rồi. Điều gì để khiến tớ nhận được vinh hạnh này vậy? _

**Jeno:**

_ Tớ nghĩ đây là thời điểm để kéo hai người đó lại gần nhau hơn. _

**Jeno:**

_ Cậu tham gia không? _

**Jaemin** :

_ Tất nhiên là có. _

**Jeno** :

_ Gặp tớ ở Starbucks tầm 8 giờ tối nhé  _

**Jaemin** :

_ Vậy gặp sau nhé. _

* * *

 

Jaemin đã không nghe chuyện gì khác ngoài chuyện anh chàng Mark Lee này từ Donghyuck tròn trĩnh bốn tháng trời rồi. Ban đầu, cậu thấy rất thú vị. Donghyuck chưa bao giờ thể hiện một thái độ nghiêm túc khi cậu thinh thích ai đó từ lúc Jaemin chơi với cậu ấy. Nó trở nên nhàm chán hơn khi Jaemin cứ phải nghe Donghyuck kể đi kể lại về cặp mắt của Mark cả tiếng đồng hồ thay vì phải làm việc, và chính điều đó khiến Jaemin ước gì hai người họ đến với nhau đi để cậu có thể được yên thân.

Vậy, gặp Jeno là để lên kế hoạch cho hai người đó quen nhau sao? Cậu chắc chắn tham gia.

(Đâu có sao khi cậu thấy rằng Jeno rất dễ thương nhỉ, nhưng cậu sẽ không nói điều này ra ở đám cưới của MarkHyuck trong tương lai đâu.)

* * *

 

Thành thật mà nói, Jeno với Jaemin chưa bao giờ gặp nhau trước đây. Hai người là bạn cùng lớp, ngoài chuyện đó ra thì hai người chưa bao giờ tiếp xúc với nhau ngoại trừ việc lướt qua nhau ở hành lang. Jaemin không thể giả vờ mình không nhìn thấy Jeno được; cậu biết Jeno là mẫu người điển hình của sự đẹp trai lai láng : xương hàm góc cạnh, hàng mi dài và đôi mắt biết nói.

Cậu cũng tự biết là mình cũng không phải dạng người quyến rũ gì cho cam : cậu quá gầy, quầng thâm dưới mắt không bao giờ nhạt đi và cậu còn nhìn khá giống mèo hơn so với người khác.

Thế nên rất dễ dàng để cậu nhớ rằng cậu gặp Jeno là vì chuyện nghiêm túc, không phải là một cuộc hẹn hò thoáng qua.

Hai người ngồi ở chiếc bàn ngay trong góc, ngại ngùng đối mặt nhau, tự thầm nhớ lại rằng họ chả có một cuộc đối thoại thực sự nào trước đây.

(Nội tâm của Jaemin đang rên rỉ rằng tại vì sao cuộc trò chuyện đầu tiên của hai người lại là về Mark và Donghyuck chứ, cứ thế này thì tình bạn của hai người sẽ chả bao giờ đi đến đâu cả.)

Cậu nhìn Jeno nhấp một ngụm đồ uống của cậu ấy, bị thôi miên bởi đôi môi khẽ mở, lộ ra chiếc lưỡi liếm đi những giọt nước đọng lại ở môi dưới của chàng trai ấy.

“Vậy thì,” Jeno nói trước, rướn người về phía Jaemin khiến cậu phải ngừng thở vì hành động đó. “Cậu có ý tưởng nào không?”

Jaemin nuốt nước bọt và cầu nguyện rằng cậu sẽ ‘diễn’ tốt hơn cậu nghĩ, vì cậu cần phải thật tự nhiên trước mặt chàng trai này, và cậu diễn chả ổn chút nào. “Đại loại như nhốt hai người họ vào trong một cái tủ và để hai người tự giải quyết với nhau?”

Jeno cười, và Jaemin ước gì mình có thể tự tin hơn một xíu vì không thể nào cậu bước ra khỏi đây mà không rung động với chàng trai này được. (Có lẽ là quá muộn rồi, nhưng không ai cần biết điều này đâu.)

“Tớ nghĩ rằng Donghyuck sẽ bắt lấy cơ hội này, Mark thì hơi đần, cậu ấy sẽ không bao giờ nói tình cảm của mình ra ngoại trừ bị khiêu khích đâu. Chúng ta cần phải làm ít lộ liễu nhất có thể để mọi chuyện có thể diễn ra được tự nhiên.”

“Điều đó chả có nghĩ lí gì cả.”

Jeno thở dài, tựa người lên khuỷu tay. “Chúng ta phải lừa Mark thổ lộ trước, không thì phải làm sao để Donghyuck tỏ tình trước.”

“Cậu ấy sẽ không làm đâu trừ phi cậu ấy chắc chắn Mark cũng thích cậu ấy.”

“Đến cả mấy đứa thiếu não còn nhìn ra hai đứa nó thích nhau, cớ sao Donghyuck lại hoàn toàn mù tịt.”

_ Cậu cũng vậy đấy _ , Jaemin muốn nói.  _ Cậu cũng chả biết tớ nghĩ cậu là chàng trai hoàn hảo nhất tớ từng gặp đâu nhỉ _ .

* * *

Kế hoạch diễn ra như những gì Jaemin nghĩ : nhốt Donghyuck và Mark vào một cái tủ để hai người đó tự nói hết tâm tư tình cảm ra.

Tất nhiên, kế hoạch này được diễn ra dưới lớp vỏ ngụy trang là một bữa tiệc với một đám người và trò chơi ‘rác rưởi’ mang tên ‘Bảy phút nơi thiên đường’. Và tất nhiên, Jeno và Jaemin cũng phải chơi cái trò này vì hai người phải đảm bảo mình không mắc một sai lầm nào. Dù vậy, khi ánh giá những âm thanh phát ra từ chiếc tủ đó thì họ biết họ không mắc lỗi sai nào cả.

(Lạc quan mà nói, Jaemin biết hai người MarkHyuck chỉ đang hôn hít nhau thôi, nhưng cậu chả muốn nghe những âm thanh đó đâu.)

Và những âm thanh đấy khiến hai người con trai ở bên ngoài càng thêm bối rối, liếc nhìn nhau trước khi làm một ngụm nước, hoàn toàn quên mất trò chơi vẫn tiếp tục diễn ra.

Và thật bất ngờ, ngay sau khi bảy phút của Mark và Donghyuck kết thúc, hai người được chọn để chơi vòng tiếp theo.

Bước chân về phía tủ, đám đông đẩy hai người vào và khóa lại cánh cửa sau lưng họ. Hai người nhìn nhau dưới ánh đèn sáng mờ, băn khoăn không biết phải làm gì.

Jaemin quyết định khoanh chân ngồi xuống, hoàn toàn lơ việc mình đang hình thẳng vào hông của Jeno. Jeno cũng nhanh chóng ngồi xuống, nhưng thay vì ngồi như Jaemin, anh lại quyết định duỗi chân mình vòng qua cậu trai kia.

Jaemin khá chắc rằng vũ trụ này đang thử lòng cậu; để cậu ở thật gần điều cậu muốn nhưng cũng thật xa để cậu có thể bắt lấy nó. 

“Cậu trông thật dễ thương lúc cậu đang suy nghĩ đấy.” Jeno nói, ngửa đầu dựa vào tủ và duỗi thẳng chân về phía cậu.

“Thật á?” Jaemin đáp, quá shock để có thể nghĩ một câu trả lời thích hợp.

“Cậu thật sự dễ thương. Dễ thương đến mức tớ muốn dùng cái tủ này để làm chuyện xấu đấy.”

“Sao cậu lại không làm?”

“Tớ không chắc là cậu có ngốc như Mark không, hoặc cậu có thích con trai hay không. Tớ không tỏ tình khi không biết lợi thế của mình đâu.”

“Cậu nên làm.” Giọng Jaemin nhỏ lại, và cậu tự cuộn tròn bản thân, kéo đầu gối sát vào thân mình.

Họ ngồi yên lặng trong vòng vài giây, ánh mắt của Jeno hướng lên trần tủ, còn Jaemin thì nhìn thẳng vào đầu gối của mình.

“Tớ thực sự muốn hôn cậu ngay bây giờ.” Jeno nói, giờ chắc cũng qua được bốn phút trong bảy phút nơi ‘thiên đường’ rồi.

Jaemin ngẩng đầu. “Sao cậu không làm?”

“ Bởi vì cậu đang tự cuộn lấy cậu và tớ không thể qua đó được.”

“Oh.” Jaemin đánh giá tình hình, nhìn xung quanh để xem cậu có thể khiến chuyện đó thực hiện bằng cách nào.

Cậu quỳ gối và rồi bò về phía Jeno, ngồi xuống giữa hai đùi anh mà không chút ngại ngùng.

“Xin chào.” Cậu thủ thỉ. “Chuyện cậu muốn hôn tớ là sao ấy nhỉ?”

Jeno cười, ôm lấy mặt Jaemin và kéo cậu vào một nụ hôn.

Jaemin dường như có thể thấy pháo hoa và những ngôi sao lấp lánh trong mắt mình, nhưng những chiếc hôn nhẹ của Jeno thì tuyệt vời hơn nhiều. Tuyệt vời đến nỗi họ quên mất việc ghép đôi hai người kia và dành cả buổi tối đó để tìm hiểu nhau nhiều hơn.

(Mark và Donghyuck cũng chơi cái trò ghép đôi này với hai người Jeno Jaemin đó, như đó chỉ là điều bí mật giữa họ và vũ trụ này biết thôi. Jeno và Jaemin không cần biết đâu.

Cho đến tận đám cưới, tất nhiên rồi, Donghyuck chả kìm lòng được mà kể chuyện này ra hết trơn.)


	6. Đây (không) là một trò cosplay công phu

 

Jeno và Jaemin đã là bạn cùng phòng của nhau được hai năm rồi; và Jaemin tự tin nói rằng cậu hiểu rõ người bạn cùng phòng của mình hơn ai khác trên hành tinh này.

Nhung có một điều như thế này : Jeno có một bí mật. Một bí mật mà chỉ có mẹ anh và người bạn thân của anh biết.

Bất chấp những gì Jaemin nói, thì Renjun mới là người bạn thân nhất của anh. Và cũng là đồng đội cùng tiêu diệt kẻ xấu với anh. ( Đó là chuyện mà Jaemin sẽ không bao giờ được biết.)

Jeno đã quen che giấu khía cạnh này của bản thân trong cuộc đời mình khỏi người bạn cùng phòng ( kiêm bạn trai). Anh có thể nghĩ ra một đống lí do để giải thích cho việc vì sao mình suốt ngày bị bao phủ bởi những vết xước và vết bầm, vì sao anh lại hay ra ngoài vào buổi tối khuya, hoặc vì sao anh lại phải bất ngờ rời đi khi nghe một tội ác đang diễn ra khi coi thời sự.

Và công việc của anh cũng là một phần để anh nói dối dễ hơn; làm việc trong nhà đài lớn nhất Seoul khiến anh dễ dàng né được sự nghi ngờ của Jaemin bằng cách viện cớ “ bởi vì công việc Jaemin à! Anh phải đến đó trước khi Jisung giành trước.”

Bạn thấy đấy, Jaemin sẽ không bao giờ biết được người bạn trai Jeno của cậu, mọt người sợ nhện và là một phóng viên vào ban ngày, thật sự là một nửa của bộ đôi tiêu diệt tội ác vào ban đêm. Cậu sẽ không bao giờ biết rằng Jeno đã ẩn mình dưới danh nghĩa là Hurricane (Bão Tố) được bốn năm rồi, hay là ‘ đồng nghiệp’ của anh, Renjun, là Shifter (Kẻ Biến Hình).

(Mấy cái tên đó là kết quả của việc hai người quá lười để nghĩ nghệ danh khác cho mình : Renjun có thể biến thành động vật, còn Jeno có thể điều khiển mây. Nghe có vẻ hơi chán cho đến khi anh phát hiện sấm và sét cũng nằm trong tầm điều khiển của anh, và cũng có thể là gió nếu như anh tập trung cao độ.)

Anh đã cố gắng thành thực với Jaemin nhất có thể để đền bù cho việc này. Trong tâm anh, anh cảm thấy mình là một công dân tốt đó chứ, ngoại trừ những hoạt động vào ban đêm.

Đó là những điều mà anh sẽ nói dối từ giờ cho đến khi chết đi.

 

* * *

 

Trở thành một kẻ phản diện không phải là con đường sự nghiệp mà cậu định sẵn. Jaemin chẳng thể nhớ rõ mình bắt đầu sử dụng năng lực của mình để phá hủy một công ty cao cấp ở Seoul từ lúc nào, cậu chỉ biết đó là kết quả dành cho những tầng lớp cao hơn khi thời sự đưa tin về nhưng vụ tham nhũng, hối lộ, cáo buộc của những công ty đó.

Cậu sẽ nói làm kẻ xấu là nghề tay trái của cậu. Chứ bình thường, cậu là một giáo viên dạy vẽ ở trường tiểu học nơi cuối đường của tòa chung cư cậu đang ở. (Cậu không muốn gọi mình là kẻ xấu đâu, cậu muốn gọi mình là kẻ ngăn chặn tội ác khônng qua pháp luật cơ, nhưng kiểu gì thì cũng cũng đã bất hợp pháp, thế nên cậu cũng là tội phạm rồi.)

Hex (Ma Thuật) không là một phần của cậu cho đến tận hai năm trước,  khi một người đàn ông cậu đã từng vui vẻ gọi là thần báo ứng, bắt đầu ngăn cản từng cố gắng của cậu hòng phá hủy những tác dụng của thuốc diễn ra trong cơ thể này. 

Cậu đã cố gắng kiềm chế mặt xấu này của mình thấp nhất có thể; không có lí do gì để cậu mang những điều này về nơi mà cậu sống cùng người bạn trai yêu dấu cả. Cậu che giấu bộ đồ trong mặt phẳng không gian và chắc chắn rằng Jeno sẽ không bao giờ biết những việc làm vào ban đêm của cậu.

* * *

 

Bây giờ là ba giờ chiều, và Jeno phải đối diện với một chiếc xe đang bay thẳng về phía mình. Anh không thể nói chính xác được sức mạnh của cậu chàng Hex này là gì, có vẻ như cậu này điều khiển được bất kì thứ gì, anh chỉ biết ưu tiên hàng đầu của mình là không để mặt mình trúng chiếc xe đó. Anh không biết mình phải giải thích như thế nào với Jaemin nếu bị dính đâu.

‘Thôi nào Hex! Chúng ta đều biết chuyện này sẽ kết thúc như mọi lần mà, vậy sao ngươi không đầu hàng ngay bây giờ đi?” Renjun -  Shifter – hét lên khi Jeno đang thổi tung chiếc xe vào tòa nhà kế bên họ. Mọi người khá an tâm vì những siêu anh hùng này – người có ảnh hưởng đến những cuộc tàn phá – đều được cấp bảo hiểm.

“Ý ngươi là ta trốn thoát trong hoàng hôn và ngươi gãi đầu tự hỏi ta đã làm bằng cách nào sao? Vì sao ta phải đầu hàng khi bỏ đi là một điều dễ dàng hơn chứ?”

Và cậu đã làm thế, biến mất dưới ánh hoàng hôn ( dù mới ba giờ bao mươi phút, hoàng hôn nó từ đâu ra chứ?) như cậu vừa mới nói xong.

 

* * *

 

Jeno tung mình nhảy vào khung cửa sổ của căn hộ, vẫn mặc nguyên bộ đồ siêu anh hùng của mình. Jaemin sẽ không có mặt ở nhà tầm một tiếng nữa hoặc hơn, nên anh có dư thời gian để chăm sóc các vết thương và thay đồ.

Hoặc, ít nhất là anh nghĩ như vậy.

Ngồi trên chiếc ghế dài là Jaemin, đang nhìn chằm chằm vào Jeno với khuôn hàm mở to.  _ Hôm nay, mình đã ném nguyên một con xe vào đầu bạn trai mình _ , suy nghĩ đó bỗng chốc lướt qua đầu cậu.

Hai người nhìn nhau trong vài phút, đôi mắt của Jeno nhìn Jaemin qua lớp mặt nạ màu xanh đậm mà anh mang hòng che giấu danh tính.

“Jeno,” Jaemin mở lời, quỳ ngồi lên đầu gối. “Làm ơn hãy nói với em rằng anh đang cosplay nhé.”

Jeno cười như một thằng đần, nhún vai nói, “Bất ngờ chưa?”

Jaemin thở dài và nhắm mắt khoảng vài giây, kinh ngạc về cuộc đời mình. Nó phải là Jeno, phải không? Nó là quả báo của cậu về việc trở thành một kẻ xấu.

Thật là mỉa mai đến mức Jaemin buồn cười. Tất cả những việc lén lút của cậu và che giấu mọi chuyện, Jeno cũng đã làm tương tự. Nhưng cậu không cười. Cậu đơn giản chỉ nhìn và cố gắng mường tượng mọi chuyện rằng đây có phải là mở đầu tuyệt vời để cậu thú nhận rằng mình là Hex không.

“Jaemin? Cưng à, nói gì đi em?”

Jeno trông thật lo lắng, và Jaemin không muốn anh như vậy. Cậu biết trung thực là chuyện rất quan trọng với Jeno, và cậu sẽ thú nhận nó.

Với tay vào trong một mặt phẳng không gian, cậu lấy ra một bộ đồ và chờ đợi một… còng tay, có lẽ thế? Một tiếng thở gấp?

Nhưng Jeno đang lặp lại những gì Jaemin mới làm ban nãy, nhìn chằm chằm và khuôn miệng mở to, không thể thốt ra một câu nào.

Hai người đứng đó, xanh lá và xanh biển đối diện nhau một lần nữa khi họ vừa mới làm như vậy cách đây một tiếng trước. Nhưng lần này, họ trở nên ngu ngốc hẳn.

Jeno phá vỡ sự im lặng trước. “ Em đã phá hủy một nửa thành phố đấy.”

“Em không hối hận đâu. Công ty đó đã che dấu một chuỗi thí nghiệm thuốc gần một năm rồi, em chỉ làm những điều mà en nên làm thôi.”

“Anh đã cố gắng bảo vệ thành phố này khỏi em suốt hai năm trời.”

“Em không nghĩ anh là người bảo vệ đâu. Anh như một sự xao lãng thì đúng hơn.”

“Vậy mấy cái năng lực quái quỷ của em là gì vậy?”

“Điều khiển mặt phẳng không gian và trí não. Xin lỗi vì nó có hơi phức tạp hơn thời tiết nhé.”

“Anh còn chả hiểu em đang nói gì.”

“Về cơ bản thì nó là ma thuật đấy Jeno. Ma thuật.”

“Anh có thể… chúng ta có thể thay đồ trước khi nói chuyện này không?”

* * *

Giờ thì hai người đang ngồi trên chiếc ghế dài, đều mặc pijama mặc dù giờ mới là bốn giờ chiều.

“Vậy, em là kẻ xấu?”

“Em muốn được gọi là kẻ ngăn chặn tội ác cơ, nhưng dù gì thì nó cũng là bất hợp pháp, thế nên…” Jaemin nhún vai.

“Ban nãy em có nhắc gì đến chuỗi thí nghiệm thuốc sao?”

Jaemin thở dài và ngả người về sau. “Em có nghiên cứu trước rồi. Em chỉ tấn công những công ty đáng bị tấn công thôi.”

“Vậy, em hơi giống Batman nhỉ.”

“Không giống xíu nào hết á. Em dạy môn vẽ ở trường tiểu học đó Jeno. Em không giống là Batman.”

“Vậy thì là Red Hood.”

“Em không giết người mà Jeno. Em là một người giữ trật tự cộng đồng thì đúng hơn.”

“Vậy vì sao em lại ngồi tuốt đằng kia vậy?”

“Thành thực mà nói, em đang đợi anh đến bắt em.”

Jeno mở to mắt. Anh shock, thật sự, để nghĩ rằng đó là mối lo sâu thẳm của Jaemin.

“Mấy chuyện công việc này nọ, anh không mang nó về nhà.”

Jaemin nhướn mày. “ Vậy khi nào thì anh sẽ bắt em đây? Anh chắc chắn sẽ bắt em vào hôm nào đó chứ.”

“Sẽ không nếu như Hex biến mất một cách bí ẩn.”

“Jeno à…”

“Chỉ là, em hãy nghĩ đi. Không còn kẻ xấu nghĩa là không còn phải đánh nhau. Không còn phải nơm nớp sợ hãi về việc bị bắt nữa.”

“Vậy anh gợi ý cho em em phải làm gì với mấy cái năng lực này đi? Sử dụng nó để chữa lành cho anh nhanh hơn mỗi khi anh về nhà với vết thương mới à? Jeno, em không thể ngồi yên và nhìn anh cứ đặt mình vào nguy hiểm cả. Em nghĩ chỉ công bằng khi em dừng, anh cũng dừng.”

“Jaemin…”

“Thấy chưa! Anh không muốn dừng làm việc tốt, và em cũng không muốn dừng làm điều tốt theo cách của riêng em. Chúng ta đang đi vào ngõ cụt.”

“Anh sẽ từ bỏ vì em,” Jeno thì thào, đôi mắt dán chặt xuống sàn, và Jaemin phải bò lại về phía anh để nghe rõ hơn.

“Cưng à, anh không thể. Hơn chín mươi phần trăm học sinh của em đều dỗi theo anh. Thành phố này cần anh, và cả đồng đội của anh cũng cần anh. Em là người ít có ác nhất trong thành phố này anh phải đối mặt.”

“Shifter có thể xoay sở được. Có vài siêu anh hùng cậu ấy có thể nhờ giúp đỡ mà. Crater ( Hố lửa)… hoặc Sunstrike ( Ánh sáng mặt trời đánh thẳng?? Xin lỗi các bạn mình hiểu mà mình không biết vietsub sao cho hay =))))

“Jeno…”

“Không, thật đấy. Anh sẽ từ bỏ. Bộ đồ sẽ biến mất mãi mãi, nhưng chỉ khi em cũng từ bỏ.”

“Mỗi năm một lần.”

“Gì cơ?”

“Mỗi năm một lần. Chúng ta sẽ mặc lại bộ đồ và làm việc của mỗi người vào một ngày nào đó trong một năm. Chỉ thế thôi. Những ngày còn lại, chúng ta sẽ là những con người bình thường.

“Jamein, nếu như ngày đó anh bắt em thì sao?”

“Chúng ta sẽ thuận theo nó. Tất cả các siêu anh hùng đều phải hi sinh. Một ngày thôi nhé Jeno, đó là những gì em yêu cầu anh.”

Jeno rối bời trong chốc lát. “ Được rồi em yêu, anh sẽ làm tất cả mọi thứ vì em. Tất cả mọi thứ. ”

* * *

 

Một năm sau, Jeno đu người nhảy vào cửa sổ lần nữa và tìm thấy Jaemin đang ngồi trên ghế.

“Cả thành phố đang tung hô em là một siêu anh hùng mới vì cứu lũ trẻ ra khỏi trường tiểu học đang cháy đấy.” Anh nói, kéo tấm mặt nạ và đôi găng tay.

“Mỗi năm một lần, anh yêu à. Em nghĩ thật tốt khi chỉ sử dụng nó một lần thôi.”

Jeno kéo Jaemin vào một nụ hôn, trong khi cả hai vẫn còn mặc bộ đồ của mình. “Anh cũng nghĩ vậy, em yêu.”

  
  



End file.
